conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pablancawikia
Vostè viu! :D Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 15:59, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Navassa Jo estava llegint sobre les Maldives fa uns dies, i sentia que el seu capital, Malé, donaria una mica d'inspiració per Navassa. Són gairebé de la mateixa mida (Malé és una mica més gran), però crec que serviria com guildline de Navassa seguir. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 03:36, April 27, 2013 (UTC) OK Navassa It's a good idea. Please but I preffer that you must to help me with Frecia country. Prinicpals Frecia'n aspects: * Was discovered by and portuguese navigator. * They began to be populated by Greek immigrants, Romanian, Bulgarian and Dutch. * They began to settle in the sixteenth century. * The first city was Neikios, founded in 1508. * The rest of the story will invent you. You have very good imagination. * The country have 580.000 km2. * The country have 19.000.000 inhabitatns. "I like most uninhabited countries. I do not like crowds. The temperate countries. I large countries with little recent history as the United States." Thanks for all. The next week I will start for drawing the map tha you request me. Thanks. CATALONIA IS NOT SPAIN. Està bé, ho faré. Gràcies per la informació, puc fer servir això per a desenvolupar la història. A més, afegiu la signatura que et vaig donar! Anar a: Fitxa usuari (A dalt a la dreta) -> les meves preferències -> signatura personalitzada -> enganxar: Pablancawikia: "Get it right! Catalonia is not Spain!" -> Estalvia! Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 14:15, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Frecia and Navassa Thanks for all, Vivaporius. I need to let you my e-mail. Where can I let my e-mail adreess? I like to speak with you outside wikia. Please help me!!! CONWORLDS WIKIA FACEBOOK Pablancawikia: "Get it right! Catalonia is not Spain!" 16:58, April 27, 2013 (UTC) No hi ha problema en absolut. El meu correu electrònic: corporate1@live.com Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:13, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Southern Cross Republic Well.., If you want to make the SCR's maps, I have no problem. You can see a brief description of the SCR's Island here. I used maps of Armenia and Azerbaijan (except Nakhichivan) to create the SCR, determine the area etc. But I drew relief as you can see here. Anyway, I would like to see them before thinking of adopting the new maps. Thanks -- Cunha 14:48, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Ok Ok. Be patient. In 2 weeks will be finished. Thanks!!! Pablancawikia: "Get it right! Catalonia is not Spain!" 18:00, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Pregunta Pregunta, ¿preferiria prefereixen els parlo en català o en anglès? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 23:54, May 6, 2013 (UTC) If you want in English. If you can in Catalan. I do not care. * Do you like the Frecia's flag ?. * Do you like the Frecian anthem ?. Pablancawikia: "Get it right! Catalonia is not Spain!" 05:18, May 7, 2013 (UTC) M'agrada molt la bandera. La segona, tercera, quarta i sisena són les meves preferides. No puc escoltar l'himne des de l'ordinador no pot reproduir-lo. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 06:27, May 7, 2013 (UTC) He descarregat els arxius necessaris per reproduir l'himne, i m'agrada. Molt suau en el to i l'execució. Bona feina amb la selecció. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 15:54, May 7, 2013 (UTC) PORT KANE Metropolitan Area I have drawed this map for Port Kane Metropolitan Area. I hope liked it. Pablancawikia: "Get it right! Catalonia is not Spain!" 08:36, May 14, 2013 (UTC) JUDAH STATE Map I have drawed this map for State Map. I hope liked it. [[User:Pablancawikia|Pablancawikia]: "Get it right! Catalonia is not Spain!" 11:12, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Ho sento. Jo no sabia que vostè va fer aquesta mapa per a mi. Gràcies per la consideració, estima el mapa. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:59, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Ei, fora de la història, hi havia alguna cosa en particular que li agradaria que em centri en amb Frecia? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 23:04, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Yea, keep helping me Yes. I would like that you help me wiht geografical descriptions of the regions, provinces and prefectures. You can you guide Frecia looking maps. I'll send a document in Excel for you to see the data. Help me with the history of Frecia after 1878. In the history Frecia Describe made during the two world wars. Frecia is a peaceful country since the unification. In March 1878 he created the constitution which prohibits Frecia into war. As long as it is not very necessary. Pablancawikia: "Get it right! Catalonia is not Spain!" 07:44, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Està bé, vaig a afegir la història després de la Primera Guerra Unió. Vaig a mantenir la nació de les dues guerres també. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 15:39, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Vaig pensar que havies desaparegut. Benvingut de nou! Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 00:16, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Please help me with Republic of New Catalonia. Pablancawikia: "Get it right! Catalonia is not Spain!" 00:23, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Per descomptat. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 01:32, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Maps of Ponant Hello, per your message on the talk page, if you can make a better-looking map of the Ponant with subnational borders, please do so an d feel free to add your map to the main page. Best regards, --V-- (talk) 10:22, September 7, 2013 (UTC) OK. So I need time. Because I will be so busy for next weeks. Thanks a lot for her petition. Pablancawikia: "Get it right! Catalonia is not Spain!" 18:34, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Seal of Karus Sorry I didn't respond to your message sooner. I used Inkscape to make the seal. It was the first time I used it for that purpose. Usually its just for making maps and the like. Most of it was trial and error. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 05:44, December 25, 2013 (UTC) How do you do maps like this? Hi, it's been a while since the time I accepted your generous proposition to make a map of the Ponant. i would like to know what tool(s) you use to make mapes like this. Best regards, --V-- (talk) 16:35, February 19, 2014 (UTC) I Use this I was so busy. So I use very features like Photoshop, InkScape and Freehand. The best freature is InkScape: You can download InkScape here: for Windows and for MAC. Mobile World Congress in Barcelona, CATALONIA IS NOT SPAIN